We Can Play! (2000, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney We Can Play! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in March 8, 1997. Plot Barney takes BJ and the kids out on a trip to see things we can play! Baby Bop, Mr. Boyd, and Scooter McNutty would love to go there, too! Characters *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Scooter McNutty *Mr. Boyd *Brendan *Seth *Carlos *Tosha *Kathy *Hannah Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Senses Song #Let's Go On A Adventure #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Little Red Caboose #The Traffic Light Song #You're a Grand Old Flag #Down By The Bay #The Fishing Song #Sally the Camel #Where is Thumbkin? #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #Pop Goes the Weasel #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Pop Goes the Weasel #Sally the Camel #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (the same one from the end of Barney's Musical Scrapbook)﻿ Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode is also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" *The musical arrangments from this episode are also used in "Barney In Concert". *This home video uses stock background music from some Season 1 episodes and Backyard Gang 1991 videos. *The musical arrangments for Let's Go On An Adventure, Little Red Caboose, The Senses Song, Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay and It's Good to Be Home were also used in some custom Backyard Gang videos "Barney's Castle Adventure (Augest 12, 1991)" and "Barney's Easy Breezy Fun! (March 23, 1992)". *This musical arrangements for "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" has the same arrangements from "Rock with Barney" and the same vocals from "Once Upon a Time". *This version of I Love You has the same musical arrangement from Barney In Concert, with the vocals from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (low-pitched on the first verse and normal-pitched on the second verse and the same speed as Barney In Concert's version). *Production of filming for the home video began in August 6, 1996 (the same day as Barney's 1 2 3 4 Seasons). *This is the other time the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and BJ says "Hi everybody! What's going on!", the sound clip is taken from Barney Safety, except it is mixed with the 1996 BJ voice. *When Scooter pops up the tree part of the treehouse and sees Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids looking up a magazine of going on a trip, he says "Hi, there! What're ya doin'?". Next, Seth says "We're looking up a magazine. Would you like to look it up?". Then, Scooter says "Not right now, Seth. I have a lot of stuff to do. Miss Etta told me that she and I can do some chores". *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids arrive from the school hallway, you will see Mr. Boyd in there. * * * * * *After "The Fishing Song", a shark appears in front of the boat. *The shark that is in front of the boat is CGI-animated by the Pixar Animated Studios crew. *When Seth (Bug Hall) screams "Oh, no!" while seeing a shark in front of the boat, Seth's scream is the same as Adam scream that is the part when Adam screams "Oh, no! The gods are getting restless and hungry!" from "Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves" (when Adam and Mitch saw the chili coming out of the volcano), except the part when Adam screams "The gods are getting restless and hungry!" was cut off and is replaced by Seth screaming "It's a shark!!". Also, the sound clip is pitched down to -2. According to Bug Hall, Seth and Adam are portrayed by the same actor, Bug Hall. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Carlos are gasping while seeing a shark in front of the boat, Baby Bop's gasp is the same as Alvin's gasp from "Merry Christmas, Mr. Carroll" (when Alvin hears the magic tinkling from his dream), BJ's gasp is the same as Mr. Potato Head's gasp from "Toy Story" (when Mr. Potato Head saw something falling down from Andy's bedroom), except it is pitched up to +3, and Carlos's gasp is the same as the Trunchbull's gasp from "Matilda" (when the Trunchbull sees the chalk writing on the chalkboard itself), except it was pitched up to +4. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Carlos are screaming while seeing a shark in front of the boat, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Murmur on the Ornery Express" (when Chuckie is afraid of the train whistle blowing while the train is inside the tunnel), except it does sound like Baby Bop's Season 3 scream, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob gets soap in his eyes), except it does sound like BJ's Season 3 scream, and Carlos's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek see a scary bug). *When Barney cries "Look out!!! Gangway!!!" while seeing a shark in front of the boat the sound clip is taken from "Barney In Concert", except it is mixed with the Season 3 Barney voice. *When Scooter yells "Whoa!" while Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, and the kids row out of the shark, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *During the shark scene, "House of Horror" composed by W. Merrick Farran from the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants" is played through it. *This is the first Barney video to include the end credit font from 1997-1998 Season 4 home videos. It's the same way as Barney & the Backyard Gang videos and Season 1-2 episodes. Quotes *BJ: What was that?! *Seth: It must be...(sees a shark) Oh no! It's a shark!! *BJ, Baby Bop and Carlos: (gasping) A shark?! (screaming) Ahh! *Barney: Look out!!! Gangway!!! *Brendan: How we gonna get outta here?!! *Barney: Don't worry, Brendan!! We'll get you outta there!! It'll be safe!! *Mr. Boyd: C'mon! Let's go! *Scooter: What!? Whoa! (watching Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Mr. Boyd, and the kids row out of the shark) *Barney: Whew! That was close! *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. Release Dates *March 8, 1997 *March 16, 1999﻿ "Barney We Can Play!" Previews 1997 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney We Can Play! Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney It's a Beautiful Day Preview 1999 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Sing & Dance With Barney Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing *End Credits *Barney In Outer Space Preview *Barney's Great Adventure VHS Promo *Barney's Good Clean Fun & Oh Brother! She's My Sister VHS 2-Pack Preview *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)